typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Yunon Shi'ori
Yunon Shi'ori is a young vaaryn from Novos Solum. Born a magician but holding a true passion for engineering and piloting, she was unhappy with her determined role in life and rebelled against her Hive's class system, leading to her being cast out. Shi'ori now lives the life of an interstellar vagrant, but at least she can do all the engineering she want. Name Vaaryn naming is based around titles rather than surnames: Shi'ori was born Viri'tun Shi'ori, literally translating to "Crystal-mage Shi'ori", but changed her title-name to Yunon meaning engineer. Appearance A typical vaaryn, Shi'ori is a tiny humanoid with insection wings, antennae and compound eyes. She has pointy ears, four dragonfly-like wings, light green skin and matching hair, all common traits at her home Hive. Her arms are covered in arcane runes that boost her magic power, but she covers them up with bandages as a symbolical rejection of her past role as a magician. To represent her new role she always wears an (ill-fitting) toolbelt. Personality Shi'ori is very rash and has a bad habit of letting her feelings get to her. Minor things that others would let pass get her excited or riled up, causing her to act on emotion without stopping to consider the consequences, a behaviour that often leads to her into misunderstandings or dangerous situations. She can also be rather full of herself, being easy to take personal offense and having a hard time admitting to faults. Her ego and tendency to speak her mind without thinking make Shi'ori seem like a jerk at times, but she holds friendship in high regard and refuses to let anything bad befall her comrades: in fact, many of her rash actions have been born out of compassion for them. Unlike most of her race, who distrust the "giant" non-vaaryn races, Shi'ori holds a special interest in foreign cultures. Inspired by these cultures, she has developed a personal belief that everyone should be allowed to choose their own path in life, and decries the vaaryns' class-based society in which a person's role is determined at birth. Abilities and equipment As a vaaryn, Shi'ori can fly and hover for extender periods of time, as well as stick to most surfaces using her hands and feet. Shi'ori is a wielder of krystallomancy, a type of vaaryn magic revolving around crystals. This power, classified as one of the "practical magics" in their society, allows her to create elaborate crystal formations from anywhere on her body or on surfaces she's in physical contact with. This has many uses, including the creation of dense, sturdy crystal for use as building material or armour, and enchanted, mana-sensitive crystal prisms for use in rituals. She can also use her power offensively by throwing exploding crystals or crafting weapons for herself and others, though it takes much time and concentration for her to make anything more complicated than swords and javelins. In addition to being able to craft tools of crystal, Shi'ori is equipped with multiple magitech tools capable of changing shape and size, allowing her to repair all kinds of machinery on both vaaryn and human scales. Shi'ori's personal starship is the Paragon, which she fixed up herself after finding it thrown away by its previous owners. Being scaled to vaaryn, it's much too small to fit most other races but fuel-efficient and easy to transport. History Exile In vaaryn society, individuals' occupations are decided on even before their birth, based on what kind of work the Hive is judged to be in need of. On her birth in Hive Faola on Novos Solum, Shi'ori was among those selected to be of the krystallomancer class and was granted the title/birthname Viri'tun Shi'ori ("Crystal-mage Shi'ori"). While she grew up to be fairly skilled at crystal magic, Shi'ori found a hobby in tinkering with machines, particularly ones related to the magitech starships flown by vaaryn. As this hobby took up more and more of her free time and she became better at it, she realized it was much more enjoyable than her regular job and began thinking she'd rather work as a full-time engineer. Unfortunately, vaaryn society very rarely allow for class changes, and her requests for one were repeatedly denied. Growing angry, Shi'ori joined a group of other young, revolutionary vaaryn disillusioned with the limitations of society and told the government as much with violent protests and vandalism, eventually leading to her arrest. Rather than sell out her comrades, she claimed to be the ringleader and mastermind of the group, taking full responsibility for their actions. She was thus convicted for all of the group's crimes, including Vandalism, Plotting to Disrupt Hive Order, Acting to Disrupt Hive Order, Treason, Threatening and/or Enacting Violence on Guardian Class, Threatening and/or Enacting Violence on Judge Class and Indecent Exposure, among others, and was sentenced to exile, never to return to Hive Faola. Shi'ori left with a "better off without them" attitude, but began regretting her actions as she was struck with the extreme loneliness and disorientation that comes to vaaryn who are separated from their Hives. To stave off those feelings, she made her way to Hive Ras'enn, a factory and trade hub where all vaaryn were welcome, the only real place for exiles to go. By doing odd jobs here and there, she was able to keep living and continuing with her hobby, which was going better than ever thanks to the veritable goldmine of abandoned machinery in the Ras'enn garbage districts. Her efforts eventually caught the attention of Yunon La'gnats, a professional starship engineer and fellow exile. Category:Female Characters Category:Vaaryn